rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Danizelle Charms
Nascent Caste Details Favored Abilities: Martial Arts, Crafts, medicine, Presence, Resistence Anima Banners: Dark blue, almost black, reminiscent of the depths of the Sea with toxic oily threads of poisonous green. Caste Mark: A blue maelstrom pattern Anima Power: The Nascent Caste's power is that of a nurturer, a parent, and protector of the young. Those that stand against them find themselves feel as though they are children, striking at an adult helplessly. The Infernal may spend 10 motes as a reflexive action to flare their anima, giving them the power to quell resistance to their designs as they seek to better creation. Characters standing against them find themselves more suceptible to action as their physical and mental DVs are reduced by 2 for the scene against the Nascent as their instincts scream that they should not defy the parent figure before them. Akin to the slayers the Anima cannot affect anyone whose Conviction exceeds the Infernal's essence. The anima effect requires 5 willpower to resist for the scene. Torment of Danizelle: being a mother is a driving obsession for the Nascent Caste. The drive runs so deep that any warlock in the throes of the torment of the gorgon mother of change will become obsessed with the protection and nurturing of what they consider theirs. this ibsession is all-consuming and unrelenting, and even joking threats are reacted to with psychotic displays of force or needless transformation, poisoning or any other means of conveniently removing the threat. the Torment is treated as a severe Obsessive wyld mutation (abomination) for the rest of the day. people neaby who's MDV does not meet or exceed the infernal's Essence + primary virtue are caught up in the paranoid, maddened territorial fervor. Any threat, real or imagined towards something the warlock, or whomever was unlucky enough to get caught in the wave, will likely find themselves in the fight of their lives. Description: The Nascent Caste are not named for the newness inherent in them, but for potential. Potential in themselves, and in the world around them. Obsessive fixation on making living creatures "better" is the hallmark of the caste, whether it be through the use of mind and body twisting primordial magics or through the simple act of educating someone. Mind Rewriting and making drones of people are undesirable as it snuffs the potential brought by individuality. Whether turning men into monsters to fight a war, altering beasts of burden to provide more meat for their children or simply teaching children the things they will need to succeed in their life's paths the Nascent are at home. As a general trait the members of the caste are contemptuous of conformists and cowards, and offer great respect to even mortals with the courage to stand against them, and question them. The Nascent quest for potential is a constant search for the spark of genius and power, then fanning that spark until it bursts into flame. They tend to be uninterested in slaves, preferring to surround themselves with those who would strive to be seen as equal. General Titan Charms The first Danizelle Excellency: The Gorgon’s power is adaptive ''and ''Personal. '' She is a purveyor of ''change ''and alteration,'' striving to Alter herself and others to overcome difficulties perceived or to reshape life to unlock unrealized potential. This drive to change and grow is shared with her subordinates as she warps body and mind to better survive and thrive in Creation. She has little use for trinkets of stone and metal, holding living creatures as the pinnacle in her worldview. She is ruthless and without mercy when she is attacked. She does not drag out the torments of her enemies needlessly, instead slaying them swiftly and without malice and leaving them to feed new life ''where they fall. When she ''strikes she holds back nothing and cheats without shame. The Gorgon prefers to twist the truth and entice living creatures to her side. She freely alters ''their forms and minds to better help them thrive and ''adopts ''these chosen children as her own. The Serpent of Change is a ''mother who nurtures her young but will not coddle them. The Serpent is viciously protective of those she cares for, no matter how much they might irritate her. Her capacity to hold grudges ''is exceeded only by her devotion'' to those she cares about. She believes in an'' eye for an eye and ''repays in kind. ''She ''abhors stasis and stagnation, seeking to disrupt or destroy anything that foments such. The Excellency of the Serpent of Change can be used to enhance any roll involving the alteration or creation of living beings. She can also enhance any roll to twist fact and truth to her own ends, especially when the truth is misleading. Her power also aids in overcoming strength and executing hated foes. The excellency may not be used to aid in prolonging the suffering of others. It may also explicitly be used for any action to disrupt or destroy a static hierarchy or effect that removes the capacity for growth and change. No, She Who Lives in Her Name probably does not like her. Danizelle Mythos Exultant The gorgon's power is shared among her children and family. Double any stunt reward. The warlock keeps half of the total for herself. The rest must be distributed amongst her allies according to her whims. However, if she's alone she keeps it all. Ascendency Mantle of Danizelle The gorgon Mother is aptly titled, for her power weakens when she is not being such. She loses the benefit of this charm when she does not have a son or daughter under her care, whether birthed of herself or adopted. The gorgon Mother must nurture, protect and teach the young. Sorcerous Initiation of Danizelle The Gorgon mother is an expert in manipulating living things. In many ways she IS life, and her sorcerous initiation reflects this. Any sorcerous spell that directly affects a living creature costs no willpower. Spells that alter mind, body soul or directly destroy them such as threefold binding of the heart, essence inversion, Enemy of nature, Unbreakable bones of stone, or horribly the Rune of Singular hate would qualify. Spells that conjure external forces to affect living things such as total annihilation or flying guillotine would not qualify. Conversely her affinity for life weakens her magics on the inanimate. Any spell cast to affect an inanimate object, such as any spell that summons a construct, or alters materiels in creation suffer from the cost of an additional willpower. Summoning and banishment are unaffected by this initiation, for they are the purview of Cecelyne and are unaffected in cost. Adaptation Charms Making charms is a pain in the ass Sea and Shadows Alteration Cost: 1m/sense; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Shaping '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''First Danizelle Excellency Darkness, light, Water, fog, and unnatural Phenomena can all block the senses of the Warkock, not so with this charm. For the cost of one mote the infernal can adapt her senses to nearly any condition one can imagine, allowing her to convert her sense to one best suited to the terrain and phenomena at hand. She could see in the dark, hear underwater, or feel when otherwise prevented by her environment, allowing her to negate blindness, inability to smell, or difficulty hearing. The power gains the ability to bypass supernatural means of blocking the senses at Essence 4 so long as the creature causing the problem is not higher essence than she. Unfortunately in adapting to the new environment all penalties normally assigned to it apply in normal conditions, requiring the infernal to expend another mote per sense to re-adapt to normalcy. I.E. if the infernal were to render herself able to see and hear in the lightless depths of the deepest oceans, the penalties for doing so apply fully to being on land in the light. This transformation is accompanied by obvious physical changes that may be difficult to hide, marking her as unnatural. '''Warp-Spasm Cost: '2'm/die; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; {C}'Type: 'Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Shaping '''Duration: '(scene) '''Prerequisite Charms: '''First Danizelle Excellency Mastery of form and adaptation Brings Danizelle a unique understanding of how life can be made better... or how it can turn on itself. The Warlock spits a curse at her target and forces them to begin mutating uncontrollably. Muscles ripple, light suddenly becomes too bright, or perhaps eyesight becomes replaced by Sonar or gender abruptly changes to the opposite sex or something else. Mechanically this Charm does not add permanent mutations, but adds a -1 Internal penalty per two motes spent (max: infernal's essence) to all actions for the duration of the scene as the victim's body rebels painfully, causing distraction and disorientation as well as an inability to focus. The Infernal has absolutely no control over the application of the mutations or what form they take. in the end, creatures with awakened essence stabilize at the end of the scene, reverting to their normal forms. Unawakened creatures are left with whatever disfigurements finalize themselves on their bodies, though they take no further penalties as they acclimate to their new state. Removal of such mutations can be done with a simple success on a crafts: genesis roll, or through use of simple alchemy if the Mortal's lucky enough to know someone with the means. '''Twisted Body Meditation Cost: Variable; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Combo-Ok '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''First Danizelle Excellency The First thing the Nascent Caste learn is to enhance their own bodies through gross alterations of their own flesh in preparation for learning to do so to others. An Infernal who learns this Charm selects a package of (Essence x 10) points of temporary positive mutations as a “library” of options. She must allocate all of these points at the time of purchase, even if that means choosing mutations she doesn’t really want as filler.Once allocated, the library remains fixed. However, raising Essence allows the Infernal to re-allocate all (Essence x 10) mutation points from scratch as though she just acquired the Charm. At Essence 10, the warlock may reallocate her mutations by spending one full day in either isolated meditation. The Warlock may add or remove any of the mutations from her library by paying 1m for a pox, 2m for an affliction, 3m for a blight, 4m for an abomination. The shaping persists until dispelled or removed. '''Evolutionary Path Adaptation Cost: -(10m); Mins: Essence 2; Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent (Instant) Prerequisite Charms: Twisted Body Meditation Danizelle is a master of adapting herself to the circumstances which she faces. When she needs to be seductive, she seduces. When violence is needed she strikes with unrelenting force. Upon learning this charm, the infernal selects one of the following packages of benefits and drawbacks. She may repurchase this charm to a maximum of (essence) times if she wishes to obtain other sets. However, the infernal may keep only one such evolutionary path active at a time. To switch the infernal need only take a speed 6 action and shift her appearance. Doing this also allows her to switch out any mutations she has active from Twisted Body Mutation. Enticing Form Mastery There are many times when one can catch more flies with honey than one can with unrelenting Savagery. Knowing the wisdom of this, the Serpent of Change is quick to adopt a form ideal for seducing others to her side, rather than simple murdering her enemies. Upon assuming an Enticing Form, the Gorgon receives a free dot of appearance, which counts as natural for all purposes except adding maximum dice. More powerfully, the gorgon with her mastery of evolution, may calculate maximum appearance penalties using the relative total of mutations between her and her social target. If the gorgon has 10 mutation points and her target has 5, then she may inflict a maximum MDV penalty of 5 from the differences in appearance. Never let it be said that evolution is not beautiful. Such attunement to seduction is not without its cost. Specialization means giving something up. Accordingly, the infernal takes an internal penalty of (essence) to all actions to threaten or engage in violence. Savage Fury Persona Just as the Warlock learns to shape the world around her, she learns to forge her own flesh into a weapon. Be that weapon one of slaughter, or simple survival matters not. She hones her body into that of an apex predator, allowing her to manifest, remove or alter (essence) dots of mutations per action in a fluid adaptation to whatever combat she may find herself in. Her body is fluid and adaptable, almost reacting by instinct. Her initial form does not change, but as soon as the infernal engages in combat, or prepares to the horrific warping begins, leaving her opponents to wonder what they hell they are fighting. Lunar? Chimera? Unshaped? Hannya? something else? All that's known is it is a horrifying sight. The mutations are not limited to twisted body pool but must be immediately useful in attack, defense or pursuit. Her attunement to survival and savagery inflicts an internal penalty of (essence) on all non-intimidation social rolls Wicked Genius Insinuation The infernal bends her mind to intellectual pursuits, shaping her form to assist at the cost of social grace and physical prowess. The Infernal suffers an internal penalty equal to her essence on all social rolls and Physical actions not directly related to a mental pursuit such as crafting by enhancing her mind and extending it through her form. Her seat of consciousness extends thtroughout her whole body, as every nerve and much of her body are repurposed to intellectual pursuit. Outwardly, the Infernal's body shifts in odd ways. Her facial features shift, her nose and mouth smooth over, leaving only eyes and ears that take in everything. Every piece of extraneous flesh under her skin not in use is transformed into brain matter, and her skin goes to a greyish, pale shade. This creature feeds on essence alone, and she adds her Essence to all rolls involving mental attributes and inlellectual pursuit, including crafting and shaping sorcery rolls. Her lack of a mouth is hardly a bother, as she can communicate directly, mentally in any language she knows. She becomes a being of pure mental focus. Shadow-Stalker Camoflage Sometimes it's better to be unseen and unknown.' '''The Infernal renders herself fluid and hard to see, skin taking on camoflage patterns that disrupt her silhouette, her feet and hands padding to absorb sound, giving her successful efforts of stealth a supernatural quality that require charms to see through. This is considered a perfect effect that adds her essence successes to normal stealth checks in contested rolls. The Infernal's total focus on remaining unseen cuts her speed in half and reduces all DVs by 2. '''Loving Mother Attitude' The Infernal's focus turns outward, to the people around her. She gains a dot of charisma that is considered natural for the purposes of calculating Excellencies, and reduces by 2 the mote cost of any action to aid another person. As a side-effect the Infernal's ability to concieve is not limited to the constraints of gender, and she is able to couple with anyone male, female, demon, god or Raksha to produce children. If her partner is female, either can be the one who concieves. The Infernal cannot take hostile action against anyone to whom she has a positive intimacy in this aspect. Demon-Dancer Apparition ''' Just as she can behave as a siren or Monster the Infernal adapts herself to courtly intrigue and negotiation. Her movements perfect, her etiquette flawless, she becomes incapable of crass and vulgar behavior. She cannot fail to make a good impression no matter what social setting she is in, and instinctively knows the proper etiquette for whatever situation she finds herself. The Infernal's Social attacks gain the unexpected quality by spending a willpower. The Infernal's distaste for actions outside decorum prevent her from violating social taboos without spending (essence) willpower while she wears this aspect. '''Mother's mercy Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: ' Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary Path Adaptation (any) It is not in the nature of the Nascent Caste to prolong suffering or torture something deliberately. By accident or design, things happen but they need not be beleabored. Her nature is predator and nurturer both, and when she kills she endeavors for it to be quick and clean. Prey is to be eaten, rivals dispatched, enemies destroyed, family protected, children nurtured, allies supported. It is the way of things. The Infernal no longer needs worry about compassion of 3+ when choosing to kill or attack someone. However, people she bears a positive intimacy to, or who are blood-relations are subject to compassion as normal. Further, the Nascent must fight compassion to engage in torture or deliberate prolonging of pointless suffering. Primordial Lesson Charms Enticing Form Charms '''Voice of the Siren Song Cost: 10m, 1w; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Emotion, Social '''Duration: '''Scene '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Form Mastery The Warlock' voce takes on an unnatural timbre, inhumanly beautiful that fascinates and mesmerises listeners. The Infernal's verbal social attacks inflict an intimacy of lustful adorationthe first time the Infernal successfully initiates a social attack. This Unnatural Mental Influence costs 2 Willpower to resist. Persons already bearing a positive intimacy to the Warlock are unaffected. The Infernal must be using Enticing Form Mastery for the charm to take effect. '''Enticing Hunter's Stance Cost: 1m, 1W; Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Emotion, Social '''Duration: '''Scene '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Form Mastery The Warlock's ability to creep into the minds of her victims grows as she selects her target to turn her attention to. She attunes herself to the desires of her chosen victim and her intimacies. The Infernal gains the ability to add her Essence to any social roll that exploits said intimacies in lieu of the normal MDV adjustment. The Infernal gains a temporary intimacy of lust for the duration of the charm to the target. The Infernal must be using Enticing Form Mastery for the charm to take effect. '''Insidious Seductress' Touch Cost: 5m; Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Emotion, Social '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Hunter's Stance What Malfeas doe by fury and Cecelyne does with law, the Warlock learns to do with reward both insidious and addictive. With a touch the infernal can mark her chosen victim (who must bear a positive Intimacy to her) as hers, enticing them to fealty and devoted obedience with her touch. The Infernal caresses her target and they feel a wash of fulfillment and... not quite pleasure. Their willpower refreshes to full when she leaves her mark, and the victim is left with a euphoric feeling of fulfillment whenever they pursue tasks and acts they believe will benefit her. So long as the victim believes she is pursuing her interests or fulfilling her requests, they recieve a +2 bonus on all rolls, as well as make a conviction roll to regain willpower once every hour of their labor as a direct result of the feelings of euphoric contentment in their tasks suffuse them. Refusal to do so carries no penalty, but the benefits and feelings of fulfillment recede totally, resurging when they again believe themselves to be helping her. The euphoria is addictive, and the victim must achieve a success on a temperance roll to force themselves to cease their work. This charm may be repurchased at Essence 5. Should the Infernal seduce and actually consummate the relationship the victim gains an Urge to Assist and Obey the Warlock. Acting to fulfill the urge gives +2 successes on all rolls in lieu of the +2 dice and the recipient rolls to regain Willpower every hour. Spending a willpower suppresses the Urge for 24 hours, and removes the benefits. Should the victim do so three days straight the urge fades and all benefits are lost, leaving them affected by the lower power aspect of the charm. This usage of the charm cannot affect a being already afflicted with an Urge. This charm can only be used on a target already affected by Enticing Hunter's Stance. '''Worshipful Lust Infliction Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 4; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: '''Emotion, Social '''Duration: '''Permant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Insidious Seductress' touch x2 Wicked genius Charms '''Essence Catalyst' Cost: '''2m; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Sorcerous '''Duration: '''Scene '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Wicked genius Insinuation the nascent's obsession with potential can take a more material bent on occasion. her preference to life over sterile constructs of metal and stone are merely that, preferences. The Infernal understands toe potential in living artifacts and nonliving to such an extent that she can catalyze them. She need not attune to such an item, instead expending two motes to enable their use for a number of combat rounds equal to her essence. Further, her deliberate energizing of the device allows her to ignore mote costs to activate such an artifact once per round, such as catalyzing, then firing a essence cannon. if she wishes to flurry an activation she must pay the full cosst of the activation per normal. Savage Fury Charms '''Rending Talons of the Mother Cost: 6''m; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Sorcerous '''Duration: '''Scene '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary path Adaptation (Savage fury Persona) The Nascent Caste is a predator, for certain, and like any predator, she must have a weapon. This charm causes her natural weapons to become hard, glossy, obsidian-like extrusions which slash through armor and flesh with equal ferocity. Fingers become bladed claws, tentacles grow speartips with slashing spines, fangs become razored. The infernal's natural weaponry adds +2 Accuracy, +6 Damage, +2 Defense. They also gain the Overwhelming tag, with a minimum damage of two dice. The Infarnal may deal lethal damage with his natural attacks and parry lethal attacks unarmed without a stunt. Repurchase at Essence 4 the Infernal's speed with her natural weapons drops to 3, and her rate increases by 1 '''Unrelenting Demon-Hunter' Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: '''stackable '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary path Adaptation (Savage fury Persona) The Nascent predator is a glory to behold true, but she is also a terror. The Infernal's manic instincts for survival begin to manifest as her body hardens, becomes more flexible, more resilient against outright attack. Even a man with a sword and she naked and unmoving would be hard-pressed to wound her. The Infernal permanently gains +4B/+4L soak per purchase of this charm up to a maximum of (essence). Loving Mother Charms '''Mother's Touch' Cost: 5m; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''None '''Duration: '''Permant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Loving Mother Attitude No longer is the Infernal constrained to the limits of crude biology to concieve a child. With a touch to her partner's skin she may concieve a child within herself bearing the blood of her chosen partner. For five motes (ten motes for twins, etc.) she may impregnate anyone capable of bearing a child as though she were the father. A barren womb falls before her essence and a woman (or whatever) which is incapable of pregnancy becomes as fertile and healthy as a woman in her prime for the duration. The Infernal may even concieve intependently of others, though the child will grow into the spitting image of her sole parent. The child is guaranteed to be delivered without complication, and the nascent may choose which parent the blood favors for determining inheritence. The infernal can withold her demonic heritage from a mortal mother if she chooses. Most mortals are ill-equipped to deal with potent children of that stripe. There is one exception. Should the Warlock choose to mate with a dragon blood the Terrestrial exalt's blood takes primacy no matter what, as the Nascent Caste Catalyzes the essence of (potentially) exalted children over haphazard god-bloods and half-caste. Further, the Infernal is also considered to be a dragon-blood and adds +2 to the determining whether the child will exalt or not. This only applies when mating with one already bearing the blood of the dragons, realized or dormant, and potential breeding background of the child is solely dependant upon her other parent. '''Teacher's Grace Cost: 10m, 1W; Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''simple '''Keywords: '''Training '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Mother's Touch The Warlock's eyes begin decoding the essence patterns of creation, not consciously, but subconsciously, learning the secrets by which knowledge may be imparted upon another swiftly and efficiently. She gains the ability to teach a unit of (essence) magnitude any attribute, or ability she knows at a rate of one dot per day to a maximum of 4. This capacity for teaching is one-way, and the infernal can never teach herself directly. She finds it much easier to impart knowledge upon others than to absorb it herself. At Essence 4 the Infernal may repurchase the charm in order to impart specializations as above and charms which the recipient is capable of learning for a cost of ten motes and a day of training PER CHARM in addition to the regular cost of the training charm itself. Unlike Verdant emptiness endowment, the Infernal MUST be at least passingly familiar with how the charm works before she can impart it upon her target. In order to impart sorcery the targets must have faced and passed the trials. Martial Arts styles can only be taught if the infernal actually knows the charm. Repurchase at Essence 5 further enhances the native affinity for improving people and inspiring people to be more than they started as. The Infernal's very movements, patterns of speech and emotional cues all begin imparting knowledge upon those willing to learn, removing . Each Extra trained by the Infernal with the earlier purchases of the charm become a heroic mortal with a motivation related to the Infernal's interests. '''Breath of Life Cost: Variable; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''None '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Loving Mother Attitude The wind rushes and moves in pale imitation of Andorjan, but it carries it's own power. The Infernal's breath becomes charged with her essence, and should she press her mouth to another and breathe into them she may pass them up to ten motes to refill their own pools as a full-round action. '''Mother of the Searing Heart Shintai Cost: 20m, 1w; Mins: '''Essence 4; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Form-type, Shaping, Sorcerous '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Loving Mother Attitude, Savage Fury Persona, Wicked genius insinuation, Mother's Touch, Rending Talons of the Mother When the nascent Caste invokes the First shintai of the Serpent of Change, a beautiful and terrible transformation overcomes her. Her heart burns with green fire as she falls to her knees as the radiant fire of the green sun begins to consume her from within, green flames erupting from her chest , eyes, and mouth. As she hits the ground the flames shift to deep blue, and drip like liquid flame from the seeming fiery wounds as black obsidian claws, and plates of the same seep from her form to cover her in seemingly liquid stone. As she rises to her feet and screams to the world the unholy, liquid radience bleeds out onto the battlefield and sears the bodies and souls of those who stand against her as her body swells to inhuman proportions quadrupling in height (or length as appropriate). or, alternatively she is an avatar of surprising mercy, searing disease and wounds away even as she warps the flesh of those around her. the Infernal gains the benefit of Rending Talons of the Mother and adds +2B/+2L soak per purchase of Unrelenting demon-hunter. The Infernal is treated as having the full +3 magnitude bonus in mass combat unless facing beings of similar scale such as juggernaut or similar Shintai the blue fire radiating from her body sears the soul, and those who stand against her suffern an environmental effect of (Essence)B trauma 5 to all targets within Essence x 100 yards. Enemies incapacitated are considered casualties as their flesh dissolves into pools of organic matter. the condition is fatal. People who are not enemies suffer the damage as mutation dots, becoming her children, forms warping into something more pleasing to the mother of Monsters as a shaping effect. When the pools of flesh that were the ones who displeased her congeal, from them grow exotic, demonically aspected plants that bear fruits useful to those who know the healing arts. the juices and exotic pastes made from such can allow a mortal to heal as an exalt for a day, and an exalt to regenerate 1 lethal or bashing per minute for a scene. the plants die after a season unless regularly fed with blood. Contrarian Bitch Charms '''Savage Bitch Blowback Cost: 4m; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Combo-Ok '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Twisted Body Meditation The Warlock's flesh becomes suffused with her own shaping Essence, and gains a severe resistance to the efforts of others to alter her form. The Warlock's vicious, contrary nature manifests as seething refusal to bend to another's whims. The Infernal spends 4 motes when targeted by a shaping attack to negate the effect, forcing the opposite of their intent to occur. If the shaping would kill her, she instead heals, or regains motes if her health is full. Attempts to add mutations remove them, and vice-versa. A second purchase at Essence 5 allows the Infernal to spend 8m, 1W to rebound the shaping attack onto it's caster rather than suffering the indignity of the alteration. '''Contrarian Maniac Deflection Cost: '''8m; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback As the Warlock's power grow,so does her rejection of the right of others to dictate her fate. The contrary urge to disobey orders given from one unloved becomes nigh overwhelming to the point where she cannot abide even steel and fire dictating that her flesh be marred. The Infernal pays 8 motes and shapes her body temporarily into the opposite of an oncoming attack. She becomes Ice to snuff fire, sun-bright blaze in the face of a tsunami, a veritable blaze of shielding life essence in the face of a soulbreaker. Her contrarian nature perfectly parries the oncoming attack. This Perfect Defense suffers from the Imperfection of the Serpent of Change. Imperfection: Danizelle can never use her perfect defense against anyone she holds a positive intimacy to, regardless of their betrayal. The resolution of whether a defense is valid is considered resolved before any charm such as Kimbery's charms that shift people to reviled can change the result '''Rebuke of Orders Cost: -/variable; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Social '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback The nascent Caste and Malfeas have one thing in common: they refuse to take orders. But where Malfeas is concerned with his own Grandeur, the Nascent are naturally rebellious and contrary. Bad attitudes, rules-lawyering and plain old defiance marks the Warlock who learns this charm. Any Social attack phrased as a command is treated as an unacceptable order. the nascent acknowledge no master. Unfortunately, their willingness to give orders in turn is equally stunted, and they cannot utter commands to others, save to drive them to defiance. Further the infernal gains a +2 to her Dodge MDV against other forms of mental influence. At Essence 4 with a repurchase of the charm the Warlock becomes so viciously opposed to being ruled that her mind turns on itself when she is successfully stricken with Unnatural Mental Influence. Any time the warlock sleeps while under the effects of UMI her intellect turns and attacks itself to shatter the compulsion. The ST decides how much willpower would be required to reject the Influence, and the warlock rolls conviction as she sleeps. Every willpower gained must be applied to one of the effects on her until the cost is paid. If she does not produce enough through sleep her mind attacks and she gains a point of limit for every willpower point she came up short, removing the Influence. Only one Unnatural Influence can be removed per night. Player's choice. Nothing may prevent the Warlock from utilizing this charm. Only sleep deprivation. '''Unreasonable Defiance Inspiration Cost: 2m; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Social '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback, Enticing Hunter's Stance While the Warlock makes prey of those around her who aren't her children, but she also is defiant to the core, and understands how to exploit that, turning the meekest mouse into an outraged lion. She simply speaks, inspiring this righteous, irrational fury in the one she has attuned to by Enticing Hunter's stance, driving them to disobey an order, or her as she wishes. Her delight in inspiring people to outrage allows her to issue a command, which if successful, the target will do the opposite of in irrational defiance. Or she may point their ire at an order given by someone, sparking them to do the opposite of what is demanded in a burst of irrational defiance as Unnatural mental Influence. This power costs 1 willpower to resist. Heretical Charms Category:Exalted: The Green Knights